The present teachings relate to hyperspectral imaging sensors and particularly to hyperspectral imaging sensors having two or more spectrometers that operate over different spectral bands that are capable of readily switching between multiple common aperture imagers, and are more compact and lightweight than previous hyperspectral sensor designs.
In some applications, spectral algorithms that process data from a combination of both spectral bands are used.
There is a need for hyperspectral imaging sensors that can readily switch between multiple common aperture imagers, and are more compact and lightweight than previous hyperspectral sensor designs.